


Me encantas Tantei

by NicoLizca



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Kaito ligeramente molesto, M/M, Romance, Shinichi preocupate por ti mismo, Un pequeño caso, decision, preocupación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoLizca/pseuds/NicoLizca
Summary: -Me encantas Tantei- Susurro al ver a su amado dormir, con tranquilidad algo que no había tenido en otros días.-Oh vamos Kaito estoy bien- Respondio Shinichi lo mas normal que podía.-Eres un mal mentiroso Tantei-**********************************Un pequeño one shot de estos dos.Muy simple pero espero sea de su agrado.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 6





	Me encantas Tantei

**Author's Note:**

> El primer one shot que escribí sobre esta pareja, espero lo disfruten.

Kaito llevaba aproximadamente una semana pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aunque primero tendría que hablarlo con Shinichi. Bueno antes de hablarlo tendría que encontrarlo sin que este estuviera en algún caso o haciendo algún proyecto de la universidad.

Últimamente no había visto a Shinichi, y cuando lo hacía sin tener que verlo haciendo algo, era cuando él dormía y últimamente ya no lo hacía.

La última vez que estuvo en casa de Shinichi, él se quedó dormido por el cansancio tuvo que cargarlo desde la sala hasta su habitación y cabe decir que cuando lo cargo noto lo poco que últimamente estaba comiendo, ya que pesaba mucho menos de lo que el recordaba. No le gustaba verlo así por eso su decisión.

Se mudaría a la casa de Shinichi para ver que este se cuide, después de todo ambos asistían a la misma universidad, aunque en carreras distintas, varias veces estuvo a punto de cambiarse de carrera con tal de estar con su tantei, pero no le gustaba ver tan seguidos cuerpos por lo que no se cambió, sin duda su tantei iba a ser el mejor detective se todos, aunque para él ya lo era.

Sin pensárselo más Kaito tomo su mochila que tenía ropa, pensaba quedarse ese fin de semana en casa del detective para que aceptara su idea. Tomo el tren para ir a Beika, en el camino compro dos pedazos de pastel y se encamino asía la casa de su amado.

Después de que ambos se deshicieron de las organizaciones que iban detrás de ellos, se habían dado la oportunidad de ser amigos y a los dos años se habían hecho novios lo que fue algo muy inesperado ya que fue Shinichi quien se le había declarado. Algo que según información que reunió al parecer Hattori había ayudado para que al fin se le declarara.

Aunque su relación había comenzado de una manera un tanto extraña ambos se sentían a gusto, se sentían cómodos al lado del otro y aunque no lo dijeran se sentían seguros y protegidos si estaba el otro a su lado.

Dejando sus pensamientos aun lado cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba enfrente de la casa, noto que todo estaba apagado por lo que él no se encontraba, saco de su bolsillo sus llaves y uso la que él le había dado expresamente para que entrara por la puerta como una persona normal y no por una ventana en el segundo piso que es como lo había estado haciendo hasta que él le dio la llave.

Se quito los tenis que llevaba para cambiárselos por las pantuflas, camino asía la cocina para dejar los pedazos de pastel adentro del refrigerador y después se puso a recorrer la casa por completo, viendo un completo desastre, en la cocina la cafetera tenía café muy oscuro adentro, en la isla había pan tostado y mucho, como si fueran raciones para toda una semana de alguien que casi no come nada. En la sala, el sofá tenía un par de mantas encima con cojines esparcidos por el suelo, encontró un par de camisas y suéteres tirados. Camino escaleras arriba entrando primero al baño el cual al menos estaba limpio y ordenado, aunque el piso aún estaba mojado por lo que Shinichi tomo un baño antes de salir. Entro a la habitación de Shinichi encontrando un gran desastre, la cama hecha un desastre además con ropa regada por el suelo, las cortinas estaban cerradas lo que hacía una escena espeluznante como si ahí viviera un vampiro, al prender las luces se dio cuenta de que el escritorio el cual tenía las carpetas regadas con papeles también en el suelo al igual que bolígrafos, la mochila de Shinichi estaba desparramada en el suelo como si fuera aventada sin importar donde cayera.

Dio un suspiro para dejar su mochila a fuera, ordenaría todo lo que pudiera antes de que llegara su novio, primero acomodo como se debe la cama para después levantar la ropa y comenzar a dividirla de la que estaba limpia de la sucia, la limpia la doblo y la metió donde correspondía, después se centró en el escritorio; sin poder evitarlo volvió a suspirar sería una odisea terminar de acomodar todo eso.

Paso por todas las habitaciones ordenando todo lo que encontraba incluso se puso a limpiar para quitar todo el desastre. No pudo evitar pensar que su novio otra vez no comía más que una rebanada de pan tostado y tal vez mucho café para sobrevivir; así mismo pensó que tanto abría dormido o incluso si descansaba más de 10 minutos.

Se sintió mal por él, cargar con tanto sobre él era mucho, aunque ya debían de agradecer que no le quedaba mucho para terminar su carrera solo quedaba ese año y su querido ya no tendría que desvelarse asiendo algún proyecto. También el acabaría su carrera, aunque seguiría como mago dando funciones. Últimamente habían asistido mucha más gente de lo normal a sus presentaciones lo cual le agradaba por lo que se seguía esforzando para demostrarles el gran mago que era, seguiría así ya lo había hablado con Shinichi y él le dijo que si ser mago le encantaba que lo siguiera asiendo claro siempre y cuando no vuelva a ser el ladrón de guante blanco.

Al terminar de limpiar se dejó caer en el sofá y dirigió su mirada asía el reloj que colgaba de la pared, sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño ya pasaban más de las 11 y el no regresaba. Lo más seguro es que estuviera en un caso muy importante, tal vez tendría que amenazar a la policía para que dejen tranquilo a veces a Shinichi.

Por dios el todavía no era detective como tal de la policía metropolitana y ya tenía mucho trabajo que hacer; tendría que encontrar una solución, él no quería que Shinichi un día se desmayaría del cansancio ya que si le decía el que descansara más le contestaría lo de siempre.  
 _"-Kaito tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no puedo descansar más de lo que ya lo hago-"_ Era lo que siempre le respondía, pero es que ese tonto no entendía que se preocupaba por el o que.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse, volteo de nuevo asía el reloj ya marcaban más de las 12 ¿Acaso se había perdido en sus pensamientos? Se levanto para ir a recibirlo, al cruzar por el umbral que daba asía la sala rápidamente corrió asía Shinichi.

Este venia totalmente cansado por lo que casi se cae cuando resbala por ir arrastrando los pies más siente como alguien lo sostiene. Era Kaito que lo veía con ojos preocupados, al instante intento sonreír mientras se levantaba y se ponía recto intentando aparentar estar bien.

-Hola Kaito no esperaba que estuvieras en mi casa- Sonrió levemente mientras caminaba asía la cocina. Se detiene cuando siente una mano en su hombro dio un suspiro ya sabía lo que vendría después.

-Shinichi ¿qué horas son estas de que llegues a tu casa? - Kaito se acercó más a él para abrazarlo, de un momento a otro con un movimiento rápido lo cargo llevándolo estilo princesa, comenzó a caminar asía las escaleras.

Al instante las mejillas de Shinichi se pusieron rojas, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza como para ir el solo - Bueno hace unas horas el inspector Megure me llamo diciendo que había un caso muy importante por lo que...-

-Por lo que fuiste lo más rápido que pudiste, sin tomar en cuenta lo cansado que estas verdad- La voz de Kaito solo zumbaba en los oídos del chico que estaba entre sus brazos, sonaba un tanto molesta.

-Sabes que no puedo negarme a un caso- Bostezo llevándose una mano a su boca.

-Hablaremos después de esto por el momento- Kaito seguía su paso firme hasta que llego a la habitación del detective, se adentró y lo dejo en la cama con cuidado.

El detective se incorporó rápidamente para sentarse en el borde de la cama, pudo apreciar como todo estaba ordenado, tal vez las demás habitaciones también, algo sorprendido volteo a ver a su novio el cual lo seguía mirando con preocupación.

-Kai estoy bien no te preocupes por mi- Murmuro mientras se levantaba.

El otro solo suspiro para caminar asía la puerta -Shinichi date un baño y cuando termines espérame aquí- Ordeno con voz autoritaria causando pequeños escalofríos en el otro, antes de que pudiera replicar salió para bajar a la cocina. Le prepararía algo de cenar.

Shinichi saco de su armario una playera de manga larga y un pantalón para dormir, se adentró al baño, cerrando la puerta se comenzó a desvestir, quito la venda que tenía en su brazo para ver la herida que tenía, se vio el torso notando como habían pequeños moretones, esperaba que Kaito no la viera, abrió las llaves de la ducha regulando la temperatura, no quería tardarse mucho, su cuerpo se relajó al sentir el agua tibia recorrer su piel, aunque él ya se había bañado antes de salir.

Después de unos 10 minutos salió, se secó el cuerpo se puso la ropa, se puso una pequeña venda que casi no se notaba y se puso la playera, la cual tapaba perfectamente donde se supone estaba sus heridas.

Puso su ropa en la cesta salió para ir a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama matrimonial que tenía, se sentía tan bien, toda esa semana no había dormido en su cama como tal. Instantáneamente el detective se metió a sus cobijas esperando no quedarse dormido.

Al cabo de otros minutos entro el mago cargando una pequeña charola de comida, cerró la puerta detrás de si, se enterneció con la escena que veía. Shinichi adentro de las cobijas, con su cabello algo desordenado y todavía algo mojado, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Se sentó en la cama aun lado de su amado mientras le ponía la charola encima de sus piernas.

-Ummm Kaito no tengo hambre- Susurro el detective al ver la comida, se le antojaba todo, pero no creía poder comérselo todo. Aunque al parecer su estómago le jugó una mala pasada ya que este se pudo escuchar como rugió por comida avergonzado al oji azul.

El mago agarro los palillos para agarrar algo de carne que había preparado para acercarla a los labios del otro - Aja y yo estoy ciego- Sonrió ladino al escuchar como el estómago del otro pedía comida -Vamos Shin-chan abre la boca-

Por si no fuera poco las mejillas de Shinichi se pusieron más rojas mientras negaba con la cabeza -Puedo comer solo Kai-

El otro no apartaba la comida incluso la acerco más, el otro solo abrió sus labios para probar la comida, deleitándose por lo rica que estaba, sin duda al fin iba a comer algo saludable después de toda esa semana solo alimentándose de tostadas y café.

Kaito siguió alimentándolo mientras le decía palabras dulces, solo para abochornar más al otro, más sin en cambio Shinichi no se quejó después, ya había extrañado la presencia de Kaito después de no verlo tan seguido.

Una vez finalizada la cena Kaito se levantó para dejar la charola con los trastes sucios en un mueble, ya después lo limpiaría.

\- ¿Shinichi puedo quedarme a dormir? -

El otro solo soltó una pequeña risa -Claro que si Kai- Le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acomodaba mejor -Aunque te dijera que no aun así te quedarías-

Sin esperar más Kaito agarro su mochila para sacar su pijama, se fue a cambiar al baño para después volver solo con un pantalón, se acostó a lado de su novio para abrazarlo.

-Kaito no puedes ponerte una playera o algo más- Pido un muy sonrojado detective, no era la primera vez que su querido novio lo hacía, pero aun así le daba algo de pena.

\- ¿Shinichi como esta tu herida y los moretones? ¿Aun te duele? - Susurro el amatista mientras se reincorporaba mirando directamente a los ojos del ojiazul.

Shinichi desvió la mirada para negar con la cabeza, mas no esperaba las manos de Kaito en su playera subiéndola para posteriormente quitarse la en menos de 5 segundos.

-¡¡Kaito!!- Intento darle un golpe, pero sus manos fueron detenidas por las del otro mientras miraba cada moretón, en los ojos de Kaito se podía ver algo de enojo.

\- ¿Como te hiciste eso? - También su voz denotaba demasiada molestia, aunque el intentara calmarse.

El detective murmuro algo que ni siquiera con la cercanía Kaito pudo escuchar, se reincorporo sentándose en la cama -Mira no voy a mentirte hice algo imprudente en el caso de hoy, pero estoy bien-

El otro le seguía mirando con seriedad, con cuidado paso sus dedos por los moretones, de reojo podía ver como Shinichi se quejaba un poco.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? -.

-Kaito estoy cansado; podemos dormir por hoy- Pidió mientras se recostaba un poco en el mago.

-Está bien pero mañana me explicas todo o tendré que interrogar al departamento entero para que me digan que paso- Se recostó en la cama con Shinichi sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba acercándolo más así.

Con el silencio de la noche el primero en caer en el sueño fue el detective, después de todo estaba cansado por todo el ajetreo de ese día, además al siguiente tendría que ir a la policía para hacer el reporte sobre el caso. Kaito miraba a su novio dormir, con cuidado de no despertarlo le dio un beso en la frente para después dejarse dormir también por el cansancio.

****************************************************

A la mañana siguiente cuando Shinichi despertó volteo instintivamente asía donde se supone que estaba su novio más sin en cambio no había nadie ahí, se levantó solo un poco para comprobar que no estaba, con algo de pereza se levantó para ir al baño, dándose una ducha rápida y después cambiarse por un pantalón sencillo y una camiseta.

Bajo las escaleras percibiendo el olor a café, adentrándose a la cocina lo primero que observo fue a Kaito moviéndose por toda la cocina muy familiarizado preparando el desayuno.

Se acerco a él por detrás para abrazarlo pegando su cuerpo al de él, beso su cuello para después solo dejar recostada su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

Kaito por su parte solo tenía una tonta sonrisa en su cara, no esperaba una muestra tan cariñosa por parte de Shinichi en la mañana.

-Acaso me extrañaste Shin-chan- Sonrió burlón mientras apagaba el fuego, su querido novio había despertado a tiempo, aunque a él le hubiera gustado el despertarlo ya que tenía algo en mente, tendría que esperar otro día.

-Si te extrañe Kaito- Dejo una pequeña mordida en su cuello para después soltarlo, sentía algo de pena por haber hecho eso por lo que prefirió servir el café para ambos. Además, debía apurarse para ir a la policía por lo que no podía perder tiempo.

Mas en cambio Kaito estaba muy sonrojado, normalmente Shinichi no se comportaba de esa manera, tal vez debería acostumbrarse que a veces él se porte así; sin más sirvió lo que había preparado, poniendo los dos platos uno a lado del otro. Ambos tomaron lugar para comenzar a desayunar, Kaito había preparado unos hot cakes en total unos 18, aparte del café también había algo de manzana con mango picado en cuadritos en dos platos distintos.

\- ¿Kaito no crees que exageraste con los hot cakes? - Pregunto el oji azul mientras solo se servía 5 en su plato para ponerle encima mermelada de fresa.

El aludido volteo para sonreírle un poco -Claro que no, después de todo debes de comer bien me di cuenta que solo te has alimentado de tostadas y café- El otro solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros restándole importancia -Shinichi debes de desayunar bien, te podrías desmayar en cualquier momento-

-Oh vamos Kaito estoy bien- Respondió Shinichi lo más normal que podía, sabía que podía pasarle eso, pero prefería sus responsabilidades a cuidarse como debía.

-Eres un mal mentiroso Tantei-

Dejaron el tema para poder desayunar tranquilos, varias veces Kaito le puso mermelada en la mejilla de Shinichi solo para después lamerla asiendo en más de una ocasión poniéndolo muy nervioso y sonrojado. Pero al mismo tiempo él se vengaba también ensuciándolo o dándole cortos besos en los labios del mago.

Se encontraban recogiendo la mesa cuando el celular de Shinichi comenzó a sonar, por lo que fue asía la sala para contestar; era el Inspector Megure lo cual lo alerto.

\- ¿Que pasa Inspector Megure? Dentro de poco iré para hacer el reporte del caso de ayer-

-No, no ya no es necesario que vengas Kudo-kun- Su voz sonaba apresurada y algo nerviosa.

-He, pero tengo que hacer el reporte, iré dentro de 1 hora-

-Chiba-Kun dijo que él hacia el reporte no tienes que preocuparte por eso- El Inspector rio nervioso del otro lado del celular, intentaba hacerlo cambiar de parecer -Sera mejor que descanses, he oído que no has descansado bien, mira tomate todo este fin de semana y la otra también. Bueno tengo que irme Kudo-Kun descansa si- Con eso colgó dejando al otro confundido por su actitud.

Mientras tanto Kaito que lavaba los trastes desde la cocina había escuchado la conversación solo reía sin hacer mucho ruido, había funcionado hablar con el Inspector y tal vez amenazarlo un poco si no dejaba que Shinichi descansara. Cuando acabo se secó las manos con una toalla y fue a la sala donde encontró a su tantei viendo el celular con el ceño fruncido, lo abrazo por detrás.

\- ¿Quién era Shinichi? -

-El Inspector Megure, pero sonaba nervioso y me pidió que no fuera a hacer el reporte-

-Oh y ¿Eso por qué? -

-No sé, pero fue extraño- Dio un suspiro para voltear y corresponder al abrazo del amatista - ¿Oye Kai tú le dijiste que no había descansado? -

Kaito puso una mirada confusa, adoraba saber usar su cara Póker -No, no he hablado con él-

Shinichi se le quedo mirando un rato para después solo negar con la cabeza, no veía nada de mentira en sus palabras, los dos se sentaron en el sofá aun abrazados.

\- ¿Shinichi que paso ayer en el caso? -

El oji azul volteo a verlo dudando al hablar -No paso nada grave Kaito ya te lo he dicho-

Se escucho un suspiro por parte del mago mientras se inclinaba más asía el aprisionándolo entre el sofá y su cuerpo -Shinichi si no me dices tendré que amenazar a la división uno para que me diga- Su voz denotaba algo de amenaza.

El otro se estremeció ante la idea principalmente porque ya lo había hecho, una vez que también le encontró una rozadura de bala y el no había querido decirle, Kaito había ido hasta la policía y retuvo Sato y Takagui durante 2 horas hasta que llego Megure y le conto todo principalmente porque necesitaba a sus detectives.

Solo dio un suspiro para acomodarse mejor entre los brazos de su pareja -Vale solo.... No te enojes si- Tomo entre sus manos, las manos del mago intentando darle calma.

-Está bien no me enojare- Susurro Kaito para besar la mejilla de su novio.

-Había llegado de la universidad y me había bañado, unos minutos después llamo el Inspector Megure diciendo de un caso de asesinato en un centro comercial, salí rápido poniéndome lo primero que encontré ya que estaba en pijama- Se mordió el labio nervioso -Cuando llegue ellos ya tenían a los sospechosos en una joyería que era donde estaba el muerto, tarde unas 2 horas buscando pistas y dando con el asesino, al parecer lo había planeado muy bien ya que apenas habían pruebas además quien sospecharía de una persona de mayor edad- Chasqueo la lengua al recordar cómo se intentó defender y al final acepto el crimen -Cuando estábamos a punto de salir llegaron 20 personas en la parte que estábamos y nos encerraron en la joyería, soltaron un gas que nos adormeció durante unos minutos, cuando despertamos estábamos atados con cuerdas y los policías con sus esposas a tubos que encontraron no nos podíamos mover- Llego a la parte que no quería recordar por lo que se quedó callado.

Kaito al notar como paraba ya sospechaba que había pasado - ¿Shin-chan que paso después? - Acaricio la mano de su novio incitándolo a seguir con su relato.

-Empezaron a meter las joyas en mochilas negras, tomaron de rehén a unas mujeres, niñas y niños que estaban a fuera y los metieron; apenas estaban llegando la división contra terrorismo pero no pudieron entrar- Bajo la mirada mientras hacía puños sus manos -Una niña comenzó a llorar y ellos por hacerla callar comenzaron a golpearla al igual que a los demás que comenzaban a desesperarse; logre librarme de las ataduras al igual que los policías de las esposas cuando le apuntaron con la pistola a la niña tire algo de un estante, logre despistarlos- Rio amargamente -Corrí asía la niña logrando abrazarla y alejarnos un poco cuando el tipo disparo, logro darme la bala pero solo me rozo, fue contra mi inmediatamente puse a la niña detrás mío y comencé a evadir sus golpes, pero estaba muy cansado por lo que no podía moverme mucho logro darme golpes certeros- Se sobo encima de donde estaban los moretones -Cuando iba a volver a dispararme, el detective Takagui lo derribo y logro apresar con ayuda de Chiba, ya habían arrestado a los demás con ayuda de la otra división, no paso a mayores problemas-

Shinichi en su nuca sentía la respiración de Kaito, sabía que había estado tenso todo el tiempo.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente Shin-chan- El mago beso la cabeza de su novio -Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté molesto, más lograste salvar la vida de esa niña- Murmuro contra su cabeza -Eres mi héroe-

Shinichi sonrió avergonzado, él no se veía de tal manera solo había hecho lo correcto -Kai te amo-

-También te amo- Kaito se separó del cuerpo de su novio para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos -Y es por eso que voy a quedarme a vivir aquí contigo-

El otro al escuchar lo que decía solo pudo sorprenderse - ¿Te mudaras conmigo? - Intento parecer enojado -Ni si quiera me pedirás mi opinión-

El mago solo rio al ver un poco el intento de enojo del otro -Oh vamos sé que estarás encantando con temerme aquí, después de todo soy un amor de persona-

-Narcisista- Susurro el detective para después darle un beso en sus labios.

-Pero me amas Tantei- Rio al ver como aparecía un sonrojo en las mejillas de su novio -Ah y descansaras he me encargare de hacerlo, no solo comerás eso, te darás el tiempo para comer lo que te prepare y dormirás mínimo 5 horas-

-Si mamá- Se volteo completamente para quedar mirando directamente asía Kaito, se acercó a él lo suficiente para que su nariz quedara en el cuello del otro, subió para encontrarse con los labios del amatista -Kaito-

-Me encantas Tantei- Murmuro contra los labios del oji azul para después sumirse en pequeños besos disfrutando de estar juntos.

Después de todo en realidad Kaito no tuvo que insistir nada, sabía que Shinichi lo quería cerca ya que no le reclamo nada; pero ahora tendría que ir por sus cosas y la casa la dejaría para su madre cuando volviera.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Hola!!  
> Un one shot Kaishin yeiii, perdón si quedo horrible.  
> No sabía cómo terminarlo, tenía una idea inicial pero fue desechada en el camino.  
> También en la parte narrada por Shinichi, quería hacerla como un flash back pero sería mucho más que escribir además de que no lo tenía tan planeado; por lo que se quedó como un pequeño relato por parte de él.  
> Bueno sin más eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este intento de one shot que carece de sentido y de idea.  
> Matta ne.


End file.
